Dans le secret de la nuit
by Elehyn
Summary: [Oneshot HPDM] Draco attend son petit ami pour leur 1er RDV mais, sans le savoir, ce n'est pas lui qui viendra à sa rencontre. Et si l'homme qui l'a aimé toute la nuit était celui qu'il a détesté toute sa vie? Et sa suite : 'Gravé dans ma mémoire'.
1. Dans le secret de la nuit

**DANS LE SECRET DE LA NUIT**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer** Pas à moi. Tirés des livres de J. K. Rowling. Sauf Maxime Bucket qui est un personnage que j'ai inventé.

**Warning** One shot HP/DM. La scène se déroule en mai de leur 7ème année.

**NdA : **J'utilise les noms originaux pour les personnages principaux de toutes mes fics donc Drago Malefoy Draco Malfoy (ça ne change pas grand chose mais bon…).

**Fiction éditée en raison des restrictions du site en matière de rating. Le chapitre 1 originel qui contenait le vrai lemon peut être retrouvé sur le site d'Ombre et Folie dont l'adresse URL se trouve sur mon profil.**

**

* * *

DANS LE SECRET DE LA NUIT**

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? » s'impatienta Draco Malfoy qui attendait l'arrivée de son nouveau rendez-vous, derrière les buissons, près d'un grand chêne du parc désert de Poudlard. Il tenta tant bien que mal de regarder sa montre dans l'obscurité de la nuit et distingua enfin les aiguilles. 22h27 !

« Bon sang ! » jura le blond mécontent. Ils avaient rendez-vous à 22h00 précises ! Il n'aurait quand même pas oublié tout de même ? Non. Non, c'était impossible. Pas après « la cour », sourit Malfoy, que lui avait fait le Serdaigle.

Draco soupira. Les minutes passant toujours dans le même silence pesant, il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Il en avait du culot quand même d'être en retard ! C'était _lui_ qui l'avait approché pour qu'il sorte avec lui. Il l'avait même harcelé pendant des semaines suite à son refus. De guerre lasse, Draco avait finalement accepté. Et au premier rendez-vous, il ne venait pas.

Draco plissa les paupières. Maxime lui aurait-il posé un lapin ? Il savait qu'il aurait dû se méfier… Ou alors, était-ce un coup de Potter pour l'humilier ? Non, Potter ne savait pas que son rival était gay. S'il l'avait su… Draco ne préférait pas y penser.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« MAXIME BUCKET ! » s'écria le professeur McGonagall qui venait de le voir renverser un saladier de punch sur la tête de Harry Potter.

Le Serdaigle releva la tête, le visage rouge et les poings serrés vers la femme qui venait de l'interpeller.

« 50 points de moins pour Serdaigle Bucket ! » siffla-t-elle. « Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ? »

Le regard rageur, le jeune Serdaigle aux cheveux d'un noir de jais répondit furieusement, « Il vient d'insulter Draco ! »

Ron, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'aider Harry à se sécher un minimum en retirant les morceaux de fruits qui lui maculaient la tête, s'écria aussitôt, « Tout ce qu'Harry a dit c'est que sans Malfoy a cette fête, on serait plus tranquille ! Il a le droit de dire ce qu'il pense surtout quand c'est vrai ! »

« Tu vas le payer… » commença Maxime en se précipitant vers le rouquin.

« BUCKET ! CA SUFFIT ! » cria McGonagall, extrêmement furieuse. « Je vous préviens que si vous continuez ainsi, j'enlèverais 50 autres points à votre Maison ! Et vous avez une retenue ! Tout de suite ! Suivez-moi ! Je ne crois pas que vous méritez de faire partie de cette fête ! »

« Oh Professeur, non, je m'excuse ! Pas ce soir, non, s'il vous plaît. Pas ce soir ! »

« Il fallait réfléchir avant d'agir Bucket ! Maintenant, suivez-moi ! » ordonna leur professeur de métamorphose. Puis, se tournant vers Harry, elle ajouta plus doucement, « Allez-vous changer Potter, vous pourrez revenir après. La fête n'est pas terminée et je sais que le professeur Dumbledore a encore réservé des surprises pour tout le monde ».

Elle lui sourit gentiment tandis qu'il acquiesçait et se détourna en se dirigeant vers la porte de la Grande Salle d'un pas vif, suivit par le Serdaigle qui fusilla les deux amis du regard une dernière fois.

« Il est complètement fou ! » dit Ron tout d'un coup. « On se demande ce qui lui a pris ! Dès qu'il s'agit de Mal… » Le jeune homme roux s'interrompit puis reprit prestement, l'air perplexe en balayant la salle du regard, « D'ailleurs c'est vrai ça ! Où il est Malfoy ? »

« Ca alors, je m'en soucie vraiment comme d'une guigne ! » dit Harry en enlevant un morceau d'orange de ses cheveux en bataille. « Ca y'est, je crois que j'en ai plus là. Je vais aller prendre une douche et me coucher. Je ne reviendrais pas à la fête. Je suis fatigué et Bucket m'a énervé. Tu me raconteras les surprises qu'avaient préparés Dumbledore demain ? »

« Mais Harry, elle a été préparée en ton honneur cette soirée ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Je… »

Harry venait en effet de vaincre Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ce qui marquait, enfin, la fin du règne de la terreur et de la souffrance. Le duel fatal s'était déroulé à Godric's Hollow, là où tout avait démarré pour Harry et Voldemort et s'est là que le mage noir s'était définitivement éteint. L'Ordre du Phénix n'était plus et la vie pouvait recommencer et se reconstruire en laissant le passé derrière elle.

« Dumbledore comprendra et tous les autres aussi » coupa le jeune Gryffondor. « Tu as vu comme ils étaient outrés lorsque Bucket m'a renversé… »

« Oui mais et moi ? Je ne veux pas rester seul, je voulais faire la fête avec toi Harry ! »

« Ron, il serait peut-être temps que tu réalises qu'il y a une jeune femme brune du nom d'Hermione Granger qui meurt d'envie que tu l'invites à danser… et plus si affinités ! »

Le jeune homme roux, mâchoire pendante et regard vide, fixait son ami en écarquillant les yeux. Il se reprit pourtant rapidement, ses prunelles s'illuminant d'un éclat nouveau.

Il bégaya, « T-Tu es s-sûr Harry ? Tu - tu es vraiment - sûr ? »

Harry secoua la tête affirmativement et répondit, « Il n'y a que toi pour en douter et pour ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des années ».

« Des années ? »

« Des années ! »

« Oh mais – mais Harry ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi tu… ? »

« Je voulais que tu le réalises tout seul. De plus, Hermione est aussi mon amie et je sais qu'elle pensait que tu n'étais pas prêt… ou un peu obtus » grimaça le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs d'encre.

Ron, les yeux toujours écarquillés, avala difficilement sa salive et se tourna vers Hermione qui discutait joyeusement avec Ginny Weasley, un peu plus loin.

« Elle n'a pas dansé de toute la soirée Ron » dit Harry en poussant son ami du coude. « Vas-y et amusez-vous bien ».

Harry adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil à Ron et partit en direction de la Tour Gryffondor.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son lit, sans arrivé à trouver le sommeil. Trop de souvenirs tournoyaient dans sa tête. Trop de souffrance, de tragédie et de morts le hantaient. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser totalement que le meurtrier de ses parents étaient enfin mort.

Il regarda son réveil. Il était 22h19.

En soupirant, il se releva et décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Il espérait que sa promenade pourrait le calmer assez pour qu'il retrouve le sommeil.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO **

Draco fulminait à présent. 22h33 ! Maxime avait plus d'une demi-heure de retard et il se demandait bien pourquoi il l'attendait encore.

Draco s'adossa contre le tronc du chêne et soupira. Il savait bien pourquoi il attendait encore son rendez-vous qui apparemment lui avait bel et bien posé un lapin ! La raison était qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer dans sa Maison qui serait vide et voulait encore moins aller à cette stupide fête. Une fête à la gloire de Potter ! Potter le Grand, encore et toujours lui ! On ne parlait que de lui. Dans tous les journaux et magazines, il était à la Une depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort. Oh bien sûr, Draco pensait que la mort du mage noir était une bonne chose. N'avait-il pas été renié par ses propres parents après avoir refusé de devenir mangemort ? Et lorsque son père était mort, sous les yeux de son fils, en découvrant à la dernière minute que celui-ci était espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, cela avait été l'ultime désillusion, l'ultime déshonneur.

Draco soupira à nouveau et ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulu oublier Potter. Potter qui recevait chaque jour des lettres de demande en mariage de plus en plus nombreuses. Le blond ricana. Qui voudrait se marier avec Monsieur Je-suis-le-meilleur ?

Bien sûr Potter était célèbre et aimé, vénéré davantage depuis sa victoire à Godric's Hollow. Mais de là à vouloir se marier avec lui ? Les pauvres idiotes ! Elles ne connaissaient vraiment rien du tout du Gryffondor !

Le Serpentard se rendait compte aussi, et à contrecœur, que Potter était beau. D'une taille égale à la sienne, avec un corps musclé mais sans excès, rendu souple par ses années de pratique du Quidditch. Ses cheveux noirs et brillants, toujours en désordre, comme s'il venait de sortir de son lit où il avait passé une folle nuit de passion, ses yeux d'un vert profond et éclatant que ne cachaient plus ses horribles lunettes qu'il avait savamment remplacées par des lentilles de contact, ses lèvres peines et purpurines… Draco grogna. Oui, il ne pouvait pas le nier, Harry était sexy à damné un saint.

Est-il gay au moins ? se demanda brièvement le blond avant de se reprendre vivement et murmurer, « Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire qu'il soit gay ou non ! De toute façon, il ne m'intéresse pas ! Il ne manquerait plus que cela… _Saint Potter_ » siffla-t-il avec mépris.

Il regarda sa montre. 22h38 !

Draco était déçu. Même s'il avait refusé, de prime abord, les invitations répétées du Serdaigle, il aurait bien voulu qu'il soit là ce soir. Il n'aimait pas se l'avouer mais il se sentait seul et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sortit avec quelqu'un. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Oui, cela faisait bien deux ans ! Avec sa charge d'espion pour l'Ordre et ses études, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à sa vie personnelle. Surtout que son père l'aurait tué s'il avait su sa préférence sexuelle. C'est pourquoi Draco était toujours vierge.

Il aurait tellement voulu connaître ces plaisirs charnels pourtant dont il avait si souvent entendu parler par ses camarades de Serpentard pendant toutes ses années. Parfois, certains d'entre eux, ramenaient des filles dans leur dortoir et Draco les enviait même s'il préférait la compagnie masculine dans tous les domaines.

Il avait découvert son homosexualité lorsqu'une nuit - pendant son 'inspection de préfet' comme il aimait à le dire et qui couvrait en réalité son activité d'espion ou une mauvaise plaisanterie à faire à Potter – il avait surpris Blaise Zabini et Colin Creevey dans une situation compromettante. Leurs halètements, leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements de plaisir l'avaient anormalement excité. Il avait regardé leurs mouvements brusques, presque animal avec fascination. Et lorsqu'ils s'étaient raidis dans l'extase, Draco avait jouit lui-même dans son pantalon.

Ce souvenir ralluma son désir. Si Maxime serait venu, il l'aurait eu. Il aurait pu toucher son corps, goûter sa peau, enflammer ses sens… mais il n'était pas venu.

Draco soupira encore et glissa une main dans sa robe puis passa la barrière élastique de son boxer pour capturer son sexe qui gonflait rapidement, à chaque pulsation de son sang dans ses veines.

Il avait envie d'un homme, terriblement envie.

Ses doigts frais commencèrent à effleurer la peau sensible de son membre en une douce caresse sensuelle. Il était en train de refermer sa main sur sa virilité avide d'attention lorsqu'il entendit une branche craquer dans les buissons derrière lui. Il se figea.

Une silhouette se profila dans l'obscurité et Draco retira sa main de sa virilité toujours dressée et vibrante en se renfonçant dans le coin sombre qui le dissimulait à tout regard. Il essaya de distinguer l'identité de la personne et sentit, peu à peu, son cœur battre plus vite.

Il s'agissait indéniablement d'un jeune homme. Maxime ?

Il s'approchait lentement de Draco, d'une démarche gracieuse et paisible et le Serpentard essaya, une fois de plus, de découvrir si son visiteur était bien le même que celui qui lui avait donné rendez-vous ce soir. Draco étouffa un juron comme il voyait que l'homme marchait la tête baissée.

La douce caresse du vent effleurait les cheveux de l'inconnu et un brusque rayon de lune, vite évanouit, révéla à Draco que le jeune homme avait des cheveux noirs. C'était bien Maxime ! Même sa carrure le prouvait.

'Mais pourquoi marche t-il aussi lentement alors qu'il sait qu'il a rendez-vous avec moi ?' se demanda le blond avec un sursaut de colère.' Peut-être croit-il que je suis parti et qu'il a raté son rendez-vous ?'

Draco sourit. Il allait, bien sûr, devoir faire des remontrances à Maxime mais là, il était bien trop excité pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que le corps du jeune Serdaigle. C'est pourquoi lorsque celui-ci passa à côté de lui sans le voir, il enroula vivement ses bras autour de lui, mit une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri et l'attira jusqu'à ce que leur deux corps soient pressés fermement l'un contre l'autre.

« Chut » murmura Draco en léchant l'oreille de Maxime qui était dos à lui. Il avança ses hanches et mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir trop fort lorsque son membre raidi de désir s'enfonça un peu plus fortement contre les fesses du Serdaigle. « Tu es en retard » gronda le blond brièvement avant de retourner violemment le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras pour se retrouver face à lui et lui capturer les lèvres avec un passion désespérée.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry réfléchissait à tous les éléments qui s'étaient passés récemment dans sa vie. La mort, la déchirure, la douleur dues à la perte des êtres chers qui l'avaient entourées pendant tant d'années et qui prenaient fin. Il n'aurait plus jamais à se soucier de Voldemort, à faire attention qu'une baguette ne se pointe pas traîtreusement dans son dos, qu'aucun portoloin ne soit ensorcelé pour l'emporter vers la mort et la fatalité. Il était enfin libre.

Il n'y avait plus que deux mois avant la fin des cours à Poudlard. Les examens allaient arriver vite mais Harry savait qu'il les aurait tous haut la main. Avec tout l'entraînement extra-scolaire qu'il avait dû subir pour être plus fort que le mage noir qui en voulait à sa vie, il était plus fort, à presque 18 ans, que bien des sorciers sur cette planète.

La marche dans le parc avait au moins réussi à l'apaiser plus ou moins. Il prenait son temps, respirait l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée, profitant de sa solitude pour penser au destin qu'il avait, désormais, le droit de posséder. Il sentait la douce caresse du vent gonflée ses cheveux et passa près du grand chêne qu'il avait toujours aimé et admiré. La force de la nature, une nature qui avait vu passer tant d'étudiants, sans pouvoir en parler. Il sentait…

Harry poussa un cri qui fût étouffé par une main qui l'agrippa par derrière. Il se sentit pousser contre quelqu'un de fort et sentit un corps musclé se presser contre son dos et… Oh mon dieu ! Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il était maintenant très conscient de l'état d'excitation flagrante de l'homme qui le maintenait prisonnier. Ce dernier lui murmura, « Chut » en lui mordillant et léchant le lobe de l'oreille gauche. Puis le jeune Gryffondor l'entendit continuer d'une voix basse et rauque qui lui était vaguement familière mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître, « Tu es en retard ».

'Quoi ?' se demanda Harry, hébété. La main de l'homme se maintenait toujours contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de formuler à haute voix son interrogation et ses bras étaient immobilisés par ceux de son agresseur.

Harry entendit un gémissement sourd provenir de la gorge de l'inconnu et se retrouva bien vite face à face avec son ravisseur. Il n'eût pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son que le jeune homme lui capturait la bouche avec avidité. Il l'embrassait comme un affamé, pressant son corps brûlant contre le sien, ondulant ses hanches et son sexe contre le sien.

Harry sentit le désir commencer à s'éveiller en lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour. Que ce soit à un homme ou à une femme, bien qu'il avait un goût prononcé pour les personnes du même sexe que lui.

Draco n'avait jamais connu un plaisir si intense. La sensation était bien plus onctueuse et délicieuse qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il commença à déboutonner sa robe et la laissa tomber par terre puis, il s'attaqua à son boxer qu'il tenta d'ôter tout en continuant d'embrasser Maxime avec toute la faim qu'il ressentait pour lui.

« Mmmmm » gémit-il lorsqu'il se retrouva enfin nu entre les bras du Serdaigle qui, le premier moment de surprise passé, lui avait rendu son baiser.

De se savoir nu dans les bras d'un homme complètement habillé, seuls dans le parc de Poudlard où des promeneurs pouvaient les y découvrir, ne faisait que renforcer le désir déjà intense du Serpentard. Il frotta ses hanches de plus belle contre le corps de Maxime, éprouvant la chaude et vibrante érection de son nouvel amant.

Harry embrassait son ravisseur comme un affamé lui aussi. Il était excité par le tempérament volcanique et les caresses du jeune homme qui se mouvait nu dans ses bras. Il le repoussa fermement contre le tronc de l'arbre et entendit le grognement de frustration de son inconnu qui se transforma en gémissement de plaisir lorsque sa bouche descendit vers son membre dressé et en vue de l'honorer.

« Oh oui » grogna Draco, les sens à l'agonie tandis qu'il sentait la bouche chaude et experte de Maxime prendre presque entièrement possession de son désir.

C'était si bon.

Les mains du Serpentard s'égarèrent dans les cheveux en bataille de Harry et il sentit ses jambes trembler de plus belle comme si elles étaient faites de coton.

De son côté, Harry se régalait des petits cris de plaisir qu'il arrachait à son amant et tint le serment tacite qu'il venait de faire en amenant le jeune homme à un paradis qu'il n'avait jamais visité.

Draco haletait encore lorsque Harry ôta ses propres vêtements et les lança un peu plus loin, rejoignant ceux de l'inconnu. Il énonça rapidement un charme de silence et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, l'allongeant sur l'amas de douceur que formaient leurs robes étendues sur le tapis d'herbes odorantes.

Draco se laissa porter, ivre de bonheur, tombant déjà amoureux de Maxime et de la joie qu'il avait su lui donner. Il se sentait chéri et désiré, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Harry se hissa au-dessus du corps brûlant qui l'appelait et dont il captura la bouche doucement tandis que ses mains repartaient à la découverte de ces courbes et autres vallées qui affolaient ses sens.

Draco gémit puis se raidit de crainte lorsqu'il sentit ses chairs intimes s'écarter sous l'effet d'une tendre pression. Maxime lui murmura des mots rassurants tout en lui caressant les cheveux de sa main encore libre et Draco se relaxa de nouveau, ne souhaitant que prolonger ce moment de bonheur qui ne lui était pas familier.

Un instant de bonheur plus tard, le blond se dit que jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela se déroulerait ainsi et surtout qu'il éprouverait ce sentiment de dépendance pour quelque chose et pour quelqu'un. Il voulait plus.

Harry savait que le jeune homme était prêt maintenant et il lui demanda, « C'est la première fois ? »

Draco acquiesça en gémissant, « Oui ». Et il entendit Maxime lui répondre dans un souffle, « Je serais doux alors ».

Draco avait confiance. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, surtout lorsqu'on connaissait son passé mais il savait que Maxime ne lui ferait pas de mal. Comment aurait-il pu alors qu'il n'avait su lui apporter que félicité depuis ce soir ? Comment aurait-il pu alors qu'il était si tendre avec lui ? Le blond tendit ses bras vers son amant qui se blottit immédiatement contre lui et Draco l'embrassa calmement, explorant presque timidement ce qu'il avait dévoré peu de temps auparavant.

« Prends-moi ! » supplia Draco. « Je t'en prie, prends-moi ! J'ai tellement envie de mmmm » gémit-il alors que son partenaire se soumettait à sa requête, l'embrasant entièrement. « Oh oui, t'arrêtes pas ! »

« Mmmmm » gémissait Harry, en tremblant, les joues rougies par le désir. Il agrippa les hanches de son inconnu et commença à se mouvoir avec volupté dans cette chaleur accueillante. Il embrassa la peau douce du jeune homme, lui lécha les mamelons, les mordillant tout en se demandant brièvement qui il était. Mais il repoussa bien vite son interrogation. Il aurait tôt fait de le découvrir.

Le Serpentard secouait sa tête de droite à gauche sur leur matelas de fortune et laissait échapper des râles rauques à chaque mouvement supplémentaire.

Le jeune Gryffondor regrettait de ne pas voir le visage de son inconnu. Il aurait voulu voir ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées s'assombrirent de passion, ses joues s'enflammer, ses lèvres se tordre sous ses dents pour tenter d'étouffer vainement ses cris de plaisir.

Le cœur près d'éclater, ils haletaient, la respiration sifflante, la sueur coulant sur leurs corps nus et tremblants.

Une dernière vague de chaleur envahit le corps de Harry et il sentit que cette flamme avait également consumé son amant qui trembla plus violemment et cria tandis que sa semence mouillait son ventre.

Harry se raidit sous l'effet de la jouissance qui l'emportait et il retomba, exténué, sur le corps chaud de son amant.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Draco était bien. Il sentait la douce caresse du soleil et du vent sur son corps nu et il se sentait protégé par la chaleur des bras musclés qui l'entouraient. Il sourit, en se remémorant ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il pouvait sentir une légère douleur à l'intérieur de lui-même et son sourire s'agrandit. Il frotta son visage contre le torse de son amant et le sentit bouger et pousser un petit gémissement de bien-être.

Comme Maxime sentait bon, se dit Draco en se redressant, les bras encerclant toujours la taille du jeune homme qui lui avait fait l'amour à deux autres reprises la veille.

Harry sentit un corps pressé contre le sien et il sourit d'allégresse. Il bougea légèrement, resserrant ses bras autour de son amant et lui embrassa les cheveux tandis que celui-ci redressait la tête.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et rencontra des yeux gris-argentés, chauds et souriants.

Draco sentit les lèvres de l'homme qui l'avait aimé toute la nuit se poser sur ses cheveux et les embrasser. Il était heureux, tout simplement. Il sourit à Maxime et rencontra ses yeux… De magnifiques yeux d'un vert soutenu et brillant.

Le sourire des deux jeunes hommes s'évanouirent.

'Oh mon dieu !' se dit Harry. 'J'ai fait l'amour avec Draco Malfoy'.

'Oh, Merlin !' pensa Draco. 'C'est – POTTER ! Mon premier amant a été Potter !'

Ils se redressèrent tous les deux comme un seul homme – comme un seul corps qu'ils avaient formés la nuit dernière et le regard horrifié, ils ne purent prononcer qu'un seul mot.

« Non ! » gémirent-ils.

En cette belle matinée de printemps, une nouvelle journée venait de commencer et pour eux, une autre page avait été tournée. A savoir simplement s'ils voudraient bien la lire.

_A suivre…_


	2. Gravé dans ma mémoire

Gravé dans ma mémoire 

**Disclaimer** **:** Pas à moi. Tirés des livres de J. K. Rowling. Sauf Maxime Bucket qui est un personnage que j'ai inventé.

**Warning**** :** One shot HP/DM, suite de 'Dans le secret de la nuit'. La scène se déroule en mai de leur 7ème année.

**A/N**** :** Coucou, ce texte restera un chapitre unique et il n'y en aura pas d'autre. J'avais envie d'écrire uneone-shot HPDM et j'ai repensé à celle-ci donc j'y mets une suite mais elle restera ainsi tout comme 'Action ou vérité' ou 'Amants malgré eux' qui n'en connaîtront pas non plus. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Gros bisous à tous et à toutes.

****

****

****

**Gravé dans ma mémoire**

****

« Hey, Dray, tu ne vas pas continuer à rester ici pour le restant de ta vie. »

« Laisse-moi Blaise, je ne suis pas d'humeur » marmonna Draco d'un ton brusque et mal aimable en reprenant les couvertures de son lit que son compagnon de dortoir lui avait arraché.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé il y a une semaine mais depuis, tu es vraiment bizarre, surtout avec Potter et j'ai remarqué qu'il était aussi bizarre avec toi alors… »

« Tais-toi Blaise ! Il n'y a rien de bizarre entre Potty et moi, nous nous détestons comme au premier jour. Maintenant laisse-moi dormir ! » répliqua-t-il d'une voix monocorde, manquant totalement de conviction.

« Tu vois que tu es bizarre ! Il est 7 h 25, nous avons un cours de potions à 8 h 00 et tu n'es pas encore debout ! D'habitude, tu es le premier levé et jamais en retard et là, tu me dis que tu veux dormir ! Non, là il y a quelque chose Dray et je veux savoir quoi ! »

« Mais il n'y a rien, tu te fais des histoires. Je suis juste fatigué, ça arrive à tout le monde non ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille. Je veux dormir ! »

« Tu veux foutre en l'air ton année ? Tu ne veux pas avoir tes ASPICs c'est ça ? J'en ai marre maintenant de tes enfantillages Draco… »

« Mes enfantillages ?! » se révolta le blond en se redressant brusquement avec les yeux flamboyants de colère. « Mes enfantillages ! »

« Oui parfaitement ! Tes puérilités ! Tes gamineries ! Tes petits caprices d'enfant pourri gât ! »

« Je ne suis pas puéril et vu ce que mes parents m'ont fait et mon éducation, je n'ai pas été un enfant gât ! »

« Peut-être pas affectivement parlant mais financièrement… »

Draco balaya d'un geste les explications de son ami et se leva d'un bond. « C'est pas la peine d'en dire plus, j'arrive. Mais je ne suis pas gamin » ajouta-t-il en prenant des vêtements propres dans son armoire, ainsi que ses affaires de toilette.

« Tu n'as pas un comportement d'enfant en général Dray mais reconnais que depuis une semaine, tu fais n'importe quoi… »

_Une semaine._ Oui, cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait perdu sa virginité.

« … Tu viens à certains cours mais étrangement pas à ceux que nous avons en commun avec les Gryffondors où tu te sens brusquement 'indisposé'… »

_Les Gryffondors._ Il ne pouvait plus voir un seul blason rouge et or sans repenser à cette nuit-là. Son amant de cette nuit-là.

« … Tu ne viens plus au repas à la grande table et tu préfères manger ici tout seul. Quand on commence à parler de Potter, tu deviens fou ou tu t'en vas… »

_Potter._ Harry Potter. Son amant. Le premier. Celui qui l'avait initié au plaisir, qui l'avait aimé comme jamais il ne s'était senti chéri. Il avait passé le plus bel instant de sa vie dans ses bras, les bras de son ennemi.

« … A croire que tu l'évites mais pourquoi ? Il n'a rien fait d'autre que de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je crois que nous lui sommes tous reconnaissants pour ça non ?… Tu n'es pas jaloux Dray ? C'est à cause de ça ? »

_Evité. _Oh oui il l'évitait. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas penser à cette nuit-là en le croisant, en le voyant, en étant dans la même salle que lui ? Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le vouloir, ne pas le désirer, ne pas succomber à ce qui lui avait été donné mais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de posséder ? Il ne fallait pas que Potter sache à quel point il avait envie de lui, à quel point il mourrait du désir de se trouver à nouveau dans ses bras… Comment pouvait-il lui cacher alors que jour et nuit ces pensées le hantait.

« Jaloux ! » répéta Draco avec mépris. « Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas jaloux. »

'… Tant que personne d'autre que moi ne le touche…'

Draco ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis les rouvrit dans un sursaut de détermination. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller. Il ne fallait pas que les autres se rendent compte à quel point il était malade du contact de son ennemi. Déjà que Blaise avait des soupçons et Snape devait en avoir aussi. Ne pas aller à son cours ce matin ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en se répétant que tout irait bien… _Tout irait bien._

*******************************

Harry avait remarqué que Malfoy était là ce matin. 

Il avait parfaitement compris la raison pour laquelle le Serpentard n'était pas venu en classe lors de leurs cours communs depuis une semaine. Et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il s'était inquiété de sa réaction. Même s'ils étaient ennemis depuis toujours, il ne voulait pas faire souffrir le blond. Ils avaient combattus pour les mêmes valeurs, pour la même cause en vue d'un futur paisible et Harry se souviendrait à jamais de cela. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il verrait un jour Draco, le visage caché sous un masque de mangemort parmi les partisans de Voldemort. Mais cette scène n'avait pas eu lieu. Le visage à découvert, il avait espionné dans l'ombre pour révéler ses informations précieuses à la lumière. Harry ressentait un grand respect pour Draco, même s'il n'oubliait pas leur animosité passée et certes à présent, prenait beaucoup moins de place dans son cœur. Le désir l'ayant remplacé.

Il ne pouvait oublier cette nuit d'amour sauvage mêlée de douceur qui avait changé sa vie. Il n'avait jamais pensé à Malfoy comme à un amant potentiel et désormais, il ne voyait plus que lui. Sa chair réclamait le corps pâle qui avait si bien su vibrer sous ses doigts, sa bouche avide qui avait réclamé toujours plus de plaisir, sa soif insatiable d'amour. Draco était passionné et cette flamme lui brûlait toujours la peau.

« Ouvrez vos livres à la page 317 » commença le professeur Snape d'une voix sèche et glaciale. « Lisez le résumé de la potion antihistaminique et ensuite vous la préparerez en venant chercher les ingrédients qui se trouvent sur la table à côté de mon bureau. Je veux qu'elle soit terminée d'ici une heure trente. »

Des bruits de feuillètement de livres se firent entendre et Harry commença à lire le résumé. Il n'avait pas lu deux lignes que ses pensées dérivèrent sur un autre sujet beaucoup plus attrayant à ses yeux. Et ses prunelles émeraudes se détachèrent des lignes noires pour se poser sur l'objet de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas élevé la tête, Snape aurait pu croire qu'il lisait toujours mais en réalité, Harry fixait un jeune homme par dessus son épaule. Un jeune homme qui le fixait également.

Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, les deux étudiants se détournèrent instantanément et reprirent leur résumé mais leur regard fixe les trahissaient. 

Harry tenta une nouvelle fois de reprendre sa lecture et n'avait toujours pas assimilé un seul mot lorsque leur maître des potions leur dit qu'ils devaient préparer leur breuvage dès à présent.

Draco se mordit la lèvre en se mettant debout pour aller chercher ses ingrédients. Il n'avait pas lu une seule ligne du résumé et espérait que cela n'aurait pas une grande importance dans la préparation de la potion.

Harry était en train de disposer les produits qu'il venait de prendre en vue de la composition du mélange lorsqu'il entendit Snape ajouter, « Rappelez-vous bien de l'énoncé du résumé, il vous sera essentiel pour la confection de ce breuvage. » Harry sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine tandis que les mots 'future retenue' résonnaient étrangement dans sa tête.

***********************************

Pourquoi est-ce que sa potion était rose et non violine comme l'était celle d'Hermione ? Et pourquoi entendait-il 'future retenue et points de moins pour Gryffondor' hurler dans sa tête à présent ?

Draco, quant à lui, se mordait à nouveau la lèvre en fixant la potion qui miroitait dans son chaudron. Elle était parfaitement homogène et parfaitement bleue. Il regarda celle de Granger et soupira en osant pas tourner la tête vers Snape. Il était en train de se demander ce qu'il pourrait faire pour rattraper son erreur lorsqu'il entendit une voix sèche et triomphante résonner un peu plus loin, à sa droite.

« Tiens Potter, on dirait que vous avez encore réussit à rater votre potion. Pourtant un élève de première année pourrait aisément la préparer… apparemment pas vous, comme d'habitude. » Le professeur fit un geste fluide de sa main qui tenait sa baguette en murmurant un 'evanesco' rapide. Le liquide disparut du chaudron et Snape ricana. « 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor Potter et une retenue. Ce soir. 20H. Dans mon bureau. »

Harry fulminait toujours lorsqu'il entendit la voix stupéfaite de son professeur résonner à nouveau un peu plus loin sur sa gauche. 

« Que s'est-il passé Draco ? Est-ce _quelqu'un_ a délibérément saboté votre potion ? » demanda l'homme en jetant un regard équivoque au jeune homme brun.

« N-Non Professeur » répondit Malfoy à la surprise générale. « J'ai dû mal lire le résumé. »

« Faites plus attention la prochaine fois_. Evanesco._ Je pense qu'avec votre rapidité et dextérité habituelles, vous arriverez à la refaire correctement. »

Harry fusillait Snape et Malfoy du regard. C'était tellement injuste. _Il_ était tellement partial.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tandis que Harry aidait Ron dans sa préparation, Draco constata avec une horreur résignée que sa potion était d'un beau vert forêt… et Snape le vit aussi.

« Draco ? Un sabotage ? » demanda l'homme d'un ton presque implorant.

« Non Professeur. J'ai encore fait un erreur. »

Snape pinça les lèvres et dit à contrecœur, « Une retenue. A 20H. Dans mon bureau. » 

Harry ricanait intérieurement. Oh bien sûr, Snape n'avait pas ôté de points à sa Maison mais il avait été obligé de punir son chouchou. Et Malfoy avait une retenue ce qui… _Une retenue !_ Oh non !

'Draco va être en retenue avec moi ce soir.'

Des yeux gris acier rencontrèrent des prunelles émeraudes. A cet instant-là, leur regard exprimait la même chose. L'horreur et l'attente.

***********************************

Harry essayait d'oublier l'érection qui le faisait souffrir tandis qu'il nettoyait les bocaux poussiéreux de la réserve de Snape en compagnie de Malfoy.

Il ne cessait de se répéter que leur professeur était à côté. Il ne devait pas avoir le genre de pensées qui lui traversaient en ce moment l'esprit lorsque l'homme aurait pu facilement l'apercevoir mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il voyait le corps souple et musclé de Draco se mouvoir sensuellement tandis qu'il accomplissait sa tâche et il n'avait qu'une envie, lui ôter ses vêtements et caresser sa peau nue comme il l'avait fait une semaine auparavant.

Draco tentait désespérément de ne pas prêter attention à son sexe tendu qui lui rappelait que son amant d'une nuit était là, seul dans cette pièce sombre, à ces côtés. Il fallait qu'il continue à nettoyer ses bocaux le plus vite possible et une fois que sa rangée serait finie, il pourrait partir. Il souffrait le martyre depuis une heure désormais tout en sachant que Snape était dans la pièce attenante, ne lui laissant aucune occasion de s'échapper.

Il tendit le bras pour attraper un bocal qui était plus en hauteur mais ne pût l'atteindre. Il avait bien envie d'attraper sa baguette et de s'en servir mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds mais il était toujours trop petit pour pouvoir le prendre en étant sûr de ne pas le faire tomber sur lui. Il tourna la tête en tout sens pour balayer la pièce du regard mais ne trouva aucun tabouret. Il soupira. Il était pourtant grand mais pas assez apparemment. Il se haussa une nouvelle fois sur la pointe des pieds et tendit son bras aussi fort qu'il le pût et c'est alors qu'il sentit une autre main se poser sur la sienne et un corps dont il pouvait percevoir la chaleur, lui effleurer le dos.

« Laisse » murmura la voix chaude du jeune homme qui hantait son esprit. Draco pouvait sentir son souffle tiède caresser ses cheveux et il frissonna involontairement. Il ferma les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête de côté pour essayer de capturer ce souffle et il frémit de nouveau lorsqu'il entendit la profonde inspiration que prit Harry en vue de capter son odeur. « Je vais t'aider. » ajouta-t-il en laissant glisser sa main doucement sur celle du blond en une tendre caresse. Il laissa ses doigts glisser de la peau blanche sur le verre poli et agrippa le bocal pour le descendre à leur hauteur. Il le posa sur l'étagère devant eux sans reculer. Son visage était proche de l'oreille droite de Draco et il murmura, « Voilà, je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider et si tu as encore besoin de moi… sache que je suis là. »

Le Serpentard avala péniblement sa salive en sentant des frissons voluptueux parcourir son corps tendu. Il ne pouvait se répéter ces mots que dans un tout autre sens et cela le rendait fou de désir.

« Harry » soupira Draco malgré lui.

« Oui ? » 

« Peut-être… peut-être aurais-je besoin de toi… »

« Je serai là dans ce cas. »

Le blond secoua la tête frénétiquement en ne se retournant pas et lorsqu'il sentit le Gryffondor se reculer et retourner à sa tâche, il eût envie de pleurer. Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue maintenant. Lui, Draco Malfoy était bel et bien tombé amoureux de son ancien ennemi, Harry Potter. Il lui avait donné son cœur en même temps que son corps une semaine plus tôt et maintenant, le jeune homme était gravé dans sa mémoire.

'Harry.'

********************************

La retenue avait pris fin. Ils allaient rentrer chacun de leur côté et Draco en souffrait terriblement mais ne voulait pas que Harry s'en aperçoive. Il faisait donc des efforts désespérés pour qu'aucun trait de son visage soit marqué par la douleur ou la mélancolie.

Tout à côté, Harry se tourna vers lui, « Draco, je… »

« Draco ! » appela une voix triomphante et heureuse. « Oh Draco, si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te voir ! »

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Maxime Bucket courrait vers le Serpentard et se jeta sur lui pour essayer de l'embrasser.

Draco le repoussa vivement sans apercevoir qu'un certain Gryffondor s'était raidi à cette vision.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à te voir avant » s'exclama le Serdaigle avec passion et désespoir, en ne se souciant nullement de son interruption intempestive. « Je n'ai pas pu te rejoindre pour notre rendez-vous la semaine dernière, je suis désolé. C'est à cause de Weasley et Potter » ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard méprisant au jeune homme brun. « J'ai reçu une retenue par McGonagall et interdiction de retourner à la fête. Je n'ai donc pas pu… Oh Draco, pardonne-moi tu veux ? On peut ressortir ensemble qu'en dis-tu ? »

Draco sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine mais sa raison lui disait d'accepter la proposition de Maxime. Harry avait été une erreur et de toute façon, il ne voudrait jamais sortir avec lui. Pourtant… Il n'aurait eu à dire qu'un mot… 

_'Dis-le Harry.'_

Il releva la tête et regarda le Gryffondor qui ne disait rien mais le fixait intensément. 

_'Dis-le Harry.'_

Puis il regarda Maxime qui le dévorait d'un regard amoureux. Oui, Maxime le rendrait heureux. Le Serdaigle l'aimait. Il saurait donc le chérir comme il le souhaitait. Il regarda de nouveau Harry puis prit une profonde inspiration. Il fallait qu'il l'oublie, il fallait qu'il fasse une croix sur cet amour impossible. Harry ne l'aimerait jamais.

Maxime serait là lui et ses sentiments se reflétaient dans ses yeux. Peut-être qu'un jour, il les partagerait aussi.

Draco ouvrit la bouche et murmura, « D'acc- » mais il fut coupé par la voix sèche et froide de Harry qui rétorqua, « Il n'est pas libre Bucket alors laisse-le tranquille. »

Le Serpentard ouvrit des yeux ronds et fixa Harry avec stupéfaction et espoir. L'interrogation qu'il se posait se reflétait parfaitement bien dans ses prunelles grises.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Maxime.

« Il n'est pas libre j'ai dit » répéta Harry en fixant également le blond avec intensité. « Il est avec moi. »

Et pour prouver au Serdaigle ce qu'il en était, il attrapa Draco par la taille et le pressa fermement contre lui en murmurant contre sa bouche, « avec moi ». Il captura ses lèvres avec une passion avide à laquelle le Serpentard répondit avec une égale frénésie tandis que les mots 'avec moi' résonnaient dans sa tête en une litanie sans fin.

*** FIN ***


End file.
